


Stars, Sun, and Moon

by immortalbanner



Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Merrick, Tenderness, comic!verse, more like a missing scene than anything, post comic, pre Force Multiplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: After getting out of Merrick's, Nicky wants to kiss every spot Merrick had stabbed Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Stars, Sun, and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic!verse fic so it is entierly based in that. I'd recommend reading the comic before this. It also means I based their characterisations/vibe around the comic. I do really like the comic and their interactions in it. (like how the Van Scene is gayer)

They had been wrapped up in each other during the drive to the Dubai safe house. Most of the time they may or may not have second thoughts about doing it in front of the rest of the team, especially with a new member. They were both too exhausted to care and Andy seemed to want to let them have it. There was clearly a lot they’d missed in the time between being kidnapped and now. That could wait until later. Nicky was more focused on Joe.

After they’d got to the safe house and washed off the last twenty-four hours, Nicky had pushed Joe onto his stomach on their bed, both of them clad in boxers, and went to inspect his back.

“Babe, it’s all healed could you relax a little?”

He ignored Joe’s words and pressed his lips to his love’s back. He had seen every point Merrick had hit with his knife, like he had been stabbing a doll and not the man that meant everything to him.

There wasn’t a single scar on his skin and all of the blood had washed off in the shower and gone down the drain like it had never been there. There never would be any scar, just his lips. They were the only things allowed to touch his Yusuf.

He hummed. “I should get stabbed more if this is what you’re going to do. Go lower.”

He swatted him lightly across his shoulder-blades and Joe laughed. “Later, amore mio. We had enough fun in the shower.” Enough that Andy was definitely going to yell at them for using up the hot water. He kissed his shoulder. “Although I did appreciate basically telling those assholes in the van our sex is still good.”

It hadn’t been the first time Joe had responded to mocking of that kind with stating how much he’d loved him. At that point, he knew when words like them were coming. Whether it was people calling them sinners — they’d dealt with that for centuries — or the more recent way men would use the mere idea of being with a man as a knock to their masculinity. He and Joe had a special kind of love they both hated hearing get diminished, even simplified down to only the physical aspects. Joe would’ve never held back, even to soldiers who’d kidnapped them and just wanted to get a rouse out of him after assuming they were friends or even just coworkers.

And it was just funny to fuck with those soldiers by kissing in front of them.

Joe laughed under him. It was like its own kind of music. “I didn’t lie, did I? Your body is my favourite thing in the world.” He turned onto his back, and hooked his knees onto his hips to roll them over so Joe was on top. “And it got stabbed too.” He crawled down his body and pressed his lips to his chest. Nicky didn’t hold back his smile. He loved the feeling of Joe anywhere on him.

“Perfect,” Joe mumbled against his stomach, leaving kisses all over it.

He hummed, tangling his fingers in his curls. “What’d you say I was? The sun, stars, and moon?” He gasped, as Joe left a playful bit on his hip. “You’re so fucking gay.”

“So romantic, my heart.”

“You’re romantic enough for the two of us.”

He laughed against his skin before he crawled up to him. He cradled his face in one of his hand, the other resting on his stomach. He leaned down and kissed him. A taste he could never get tired of.

He still wondered to this day how he’d gotten so lucky. How he’d fallen into the arms of a man that had been an enemy. How it’d seemed so natural for them to develop into what they were now.

Joe’s face moved to his neck, leaving a trail of lovebites that healed before he was done.

Nicky sighed. “I love you too by the way, so much.”

Joe rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck. “Glad we got pulled into that shit together. All things considered”

He let out a breath. “Me too. We should’ve made that doctor suffer a little more though.”

“Maybe. I did very much enjoy you calling me the man you love.”

“You say that like you didn’t know.”

“I just love hearing it. It reminded me of that time where I got snatched by bandits, before we’d confessed how we’d felt, and you killed them all with your longsword. You were covered in blood until we found that river. That’s when I knew I was in love with you. I wanted to wipe the blood off your mouth and kiss you in the sand.”

He snorted. “Yes, you’ve told me that a million times, babe. It’s why I had to be the one to kiss you first in that river when you wouldn’t stop staring at me. One of us had to settle things.”

He hummed. “Tell me how you realised you loved me again.”

“That inn in Turkey. When those men stabbed me. You could’ve gotten away but you threw your dagger into one of their throats and choked the other before killing him with the blade he’d got me with. Took everything in me not to crawl into your bed and thank you properly.”

“I wish you’d had. The bandits were first after all.”

He held back a laugh. Joe loved reminding him that he’d fallen in love first. “I settled that pretty quickly.” He gasped as Joe ran his tongue along behind his ear. “Yusuf, fuck.”

He bit his earlobe, then scratched his teeth along his sensitive skin. “Are you sure you don’t want to go again?”

He wanted to, he really did. But he sighed. “Andy looked like she wanted to tell us something. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“It can wait until tomorrow surely.”

“Well, isn’t it rude of us to be here while Nile still barely knows us?”

“Nile has eternity to know us.”

“Booker—”

“Fuck, Booker. Those guys didn’t take him for whatever reason.”

He paused. “Did he seem off to you? Something seemed to be wrong.”

He pulled his head up. “Definite no, then?”

He patted his cheek. “It’s not a no, it’s a later. To sex at least. I liked what you were just doing.”

Joe smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. They lazily made out for a few minutes, enjoying the familiar and forever thrilling taste. Whatever miracle made this feel just as good as when he’d pressed his lips against Joe’s for the first time, the both of them falling into the water in a flurry, he was thankful for it. He was thankful that Joe was forever his, a force that couldn’t be pulled away by anything. After a thousand years they were unbreakable.

They were tied together, in fate, destiny, and love.

He pulled back and looked at him with hooded eyes. “Okay, maybe turn that later into a now,” Nicky said. “It’s late, we can settle things tomorrow.”

* * *

“So when are you going to tell them anyway?” asked Nile, looking at the stairs as Andy smoked on the couch.

“When they’re in a really good mood, which they will be in tomorrow,” she said and Nile noticed how she rolled her eyes. Nile still didn’t know how long Joe and Nicky had been together — she hadn’t known they were were a couple until she saw them cuddling in the car — but it seemed like it was both the honeymoon stage and the familiarity of years together.

“Will that help Booker at all?”

“Oh absolutely not. But after what they went through, they deserve to at least enjoy each other before Booker ruins their moods.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332194)


End file.
